Cariñitos en el Viaje
by Gazajar
Summary: Es un simple campamento organizado por chicos de doce años y sus profesores. Pero durante en viaje algunos compañeros se ponen un tanto mimosos.


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien o eso les deseo.**

**Bueno este Fic está dedicado para una muy querida amiga mía.**

**Como no tiene una pareja favorita ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Me rompí la cabeza hasta que se me ocurrió tal cosa. JAJAJA ojala les guste saludos.**

Cariñitos en el Viaje

Stan y Kyle se encontraban sentados en los asientos del fondo del autobús. Hace ya unas cuantas semanas habían pasado de los súper mejores amigos a novios, a nadie le molestaba aquella relación, y ellos estaban felices juntos.

Delante de ellos se encontraban las amigas Wendy y Bebe, a las cuales les fascino ese tierno e inocente romance entre chicos, y para ojear las dulces escenas solo debían mirar ascia atrás.

Más adelante se encontraban Craig y Tweek. Craig estaba tranquilo pero con la cabeza ya harta de las paranoias de su novio.

-¿Y si desaparecemos? ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si nos secuestran los alienígenas?

En la fila contraria en los asientos de delante se encontraban los grandes "amigos" Clyde y Token, a los cuales más de uno ya consideraban amigovios. Clyde no paraba de hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas eran obvias, y Token respondiéndolas al mismo tiempo que se encantaba por la inocencia de su no muy listo amigo.

Un par de asientos más atrás se encontraban dos buenos amigos Damien y Pip. Si no fuera porque Damien es un "perverso demoño despechado" todos apostarían a que estaba enamorado de "el simpático y muy dulce ángel humano" conocido como Pip. Pero las sospechas y dudas no se disipaban de todos modos.

En asientos del medio Kenny no tuvo más opción que sentarse con Butters, mientras el primero miraba a Kyle con Stan y se destrozaba el corazón con sus pensamientos, Butters pensaba como llamar la atención de quien tenía a su lado. Pues si el pequeño y supuestamente inocente Butters se encontraba enamorado del inmaduro y muy pervertido Kenny, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? el amor es así.

-¿Y bueno como va su relación? Chicos. –Pregunto Bebe a los chicos de atrás.

-Sí, ya llevan tiempo saliendo. –Se metió Wendy.

-Sí, y sinceramente… Me sorprende como te lo estas tomando Wendy. –Respondió Kyle tratando de sonar lo más amable posible hacia la ex de Stan.

-Es que una parejita así es súper tierna. –Aclaro Bebe.

-Estas solo piensan en Yaoi. –Murmuro Stan en voz baja.

-Si es cierto pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? somos chicas. –Se defendió Wendy.

-Si como no… yo pienso que son pervertidas. –Se burló Stan.

-Es posible. –Admitieron las chicas y se volvieron a sentar dejando tranquilos a la pareja de atrás.

…...

-¡Tweek!

-¿Qué pasa Craig?

-Ya cálmate… estas con migo no pasara nada malo… sabes que no lo permitiré. –Dijo Craig sacando su lado más tierno, el cual no sacaba a flote muy seguido, a menos que se tratara de su amado Tweek.

-¡Gha! Perdóname Craig no quería molestarte. –Respondió Tweek con nerviosismo, típico de él y de cualquiera tan café-adicto.

-No me molestas, no me gusta que estés tan presionado por esas ideas, te cuido es todo. –Aclaro Craig a su Rubio nervioso, para luego abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo.

-Gah… Gracias Craig. –Dijo Tweek feliz de que Craig mostrara ese lado tan dulce con él, solo con él era así, y con nadie más. Y así era mejor, así lo prefería Tweek, nunca lo decía pero no quería que Craig fuese así con nadie Nadie más si no era él. Y Craig siempre le concedió ese capricho sin problemas.

-Te quiero mucho Tweek. –Dijo Craig y con sus labios roso los de Tweek asiendo que este se calmara por completo. Así eran las cosas Craig era el único que lograba calmar los espasmos nerviosos de Tweek, y Tweek era el único que podía sacar el lado tierno de Craig. Aquello le parecía increíble a todo el mundo más a sus compañeros.

…

-Sabes Pip, me alegro mucho que te traten tan bien ahora. Digo… a comparación de cómo te trataban cuando te conocí…

-Gracias Damien… si es cierto, todos son mucho más amables con migo ahora, y entre ellos también, antes era un completo caos.

-Algo así como el infierno… -Bromeo Damien.

-Jiji supongo… -Dijo Pip con una carita que se debatía entre la ternura y la inocencia.

-Sabes Pip gracias por ser el primero en aceptarme por segunda vez al escapar del infierno.

-No hay problema Damien sabes como soy… ¿escaparte..?

-Jeje es un decir, siempre aviso aun si no especifico a donde voy, y a mi padre no le molesta… sabe que con mis podes no me pasara nada. –Respondió el príncipe de las tinieblas.

-Ya veo… -Y ¿Dónde te quedas? Estando aquí… -Pregunto intrigado el rubio.

-Bueno por las noches vuelvo al infierno… digo para ir o venir solo abro portales y ya... –Aclaro Damien. – otras me quedo con Kenny es más fácil así ya que a cada rato debo de revivirlo.

-Aun así suena un tanto complicado… digo yendo de un lado a otro y con tantas vueltas.

-Si sería más fácil de otro modo pero no queda de otra, debo visitar a la marica de mi padre, y no quiero fastidiar a la familia de Kenny, digo… se trata de una familia pobre y todo eso.

-Y ¿Si te quedaras viviendo en un lugar y ya?

-Damien se quedó con cara de duda mirando a Pip. –¿De qué hablas? Pip.

-Bueno… -Pip bajo la mirada (un tanto sonrojado) hacia sus pies, los cuales colgaban juguetones del asiento. –Si quieres te puedes quedar con migo… después de teste campamento.

-No quiero molestarte Pip. –Respondió el anticristo, acariciando los cabellos dorados de su angelito por debajo del sombrero.

-N-No me molestarías Damian, para nada, además estoy solo en casa así que…

-Bueno si enserio no tienes ningún problema.

-Para nada, te lo aseguro.

-Entonces muchas gracias Pip. Agradeció Damien abrazando a Pip en forma de agradecimiento.

-No… hay problema. –Respondió Pip sonrojado como si nada, y correspondiendo el tierno abrazo.

…

Token estaba rojo y sin saber qué hacer. Su querido amigo Clyde se había quedado dormido en su hombro, y por algún motivo aquello a Token lo puso algo nervioso durante unos minutos. Pero luego se quedó mirando la carita en la cual se reflejaba la travesura, tontera e inocencia de un ser preciado para él.

Hay dormido en uno de su hombros dormía la personita que mas quería, y nadie podía impedirle mirarlo, si nadie podía impedir mirar…

Esa blanca y muy suave piel a la cual antes de notarlo estaba acariciando.

Mirar esos labios de tono de rosa extremadamente claro, que a simple vista parecían tan suaves, y aun sin nunca haberlos probado eran espaciales para Token.

Mirar esos cabellitos marrón claro, que iban desde la cabeza de Clyde hasta su frente, y algunos por estar dormido acariciando el hombro de Token.

En su embobamiento por el chico, Token fue teniendo más y más sueño hasta caer dormido. Colocando su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, sobre la de su dulce niño juguetón pero inocente, Que el tanto amaba… pero sin embargo no se atrevía a decírselo.

…

Kenny miraba triste las escenitas cariñosas entre Stan y Kyle las cuales iniciaron junto al viaje, Butters noto esto y se sintió ignorado. Para su suerte en algún momento Kenny ya no quiso ver más a Kyle con otra persona que no era él, y decidió distraerse con Butters.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?

-Si… no pasa nada… -Kenny miro a Butters a los ojos.

De la nada esos ojos grandes y tiernos que parecían los de un niño mirando algo con curiosidad e inmadurez (a pesar de lo maduro que era Butters) lo atraparon, y ya al segundo ni se acordó de Kyle. Si, muchos dirán que Kenny es así, un pervertido, un acoston y un indeciso, pero esa ves se trataba de algo distinto.

-Bueno. –Contesto Butters aun preocupado por Kenny.

-Kenny siguió mirando a Butters de pronto poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico. –No te preocupes estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, en serio, pero calma todo está bien.

-He… claro, Kenny, perdón. –Respondió Butters nervioso por tener la mano de Kenny en su hombro.

-No pasa nasa nada, muchas gracias por preocuparte, pocos se preocupan por mí. –Le conto Kenny.

-Yo si lo ago… -Se le escapó a Butters y al darse cuenta se sonrojo.

-Lo sé, te preocupas mucho por todos, tienes un gran corazón. –Lo animo Kenny. Al tiempo que quitaba la mano de arriba del hombro de Butters, y con delicadeza acaricio los cabellos del mismo.

Un buen rato después, todos se encontraban dormidos en aquel autobús… y en una dulce escena, diez de los jóvenes dormían alegremente junto a quien amaban. Emprendiendo un viaje a un campamento, donde pasaría quien sabe que entre cada una de esas bellas parejitas.

**Bueno y asi llegamos al fin de est. fic. Ojala les haya gustado. **

**Sobre todo a quien se lo dedique: Es un regalo nena, ojala te guste TKM. Att: Sabii.**

**Bueno nos vemos, saludos y **

**n.n **


End file.
